jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Malchom's Woods/Other
}} Additional things of Malchom's Woods: A Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Sequel. Timeline Special Features ��'''Chat Room��''' The "Malchom's Woods Chat Room" is a complete Q&A space dedicated to talk about Malchom's Woods: A Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Sequel. Be free to ask about the exit dates of the chapters, discarded ideas, etc. Author's Commentaries The "Malchom's Woods: Author's Commentaries" contains Carnotaur's commentaries, describing various behind-the-chapters aspects. Malchom’s Woods: A Jurassic World Spoof Carnotaur wrote a comedic take the novel, that adds new character, and changes others personalities. Soundtrack If the novel was adapted into audio form, it would consist of the minor key version of Jurassic Park's main theme, by John Williams, and remixed by Ian Gordon. And then Daryl Leigh Lynn's five Jurassic World themes. Themes NOTE: Themes aren't in order of appearance. * Main theme(G Minor) * Final Journey To The Island * Assets Out Of Containment * Jurassic Parks & Rex Creation * Chaos Theory Credits * John Williams * Ian Gordon * Daryl Leigh Lynn Bittersweet Carnotaur wrote a song that is heard in the story. It describes the life of Joshua Malchom. I live in a bittersweet day, In a bittersweet time. Everything goes wrong, but it always turns right. Few friends I have near, the enemies I don't fear. Everything goes black here, but it always turns crystal clear. Don't you think me sad, the world I have isn't forever bad, even though the darkness eats it away. Many roads I wander, places I stop to ponder. The world changes from place to place, but the feelings stays the same. I live near to death, though death is far from my the life. I strive, and I fight, to escape the shadow, to go find light. Don't you think me sad, the world I have isn't forever bad, even though the darkness eats it away. Oh, I live in conflict, the sweet for a moment, the bitter for an hour, and the wholesome swallows the sour. I travel to a good life I can live, but I exist in the negative. The road stretches infinite, I wonder how much longer to go, but I know, I'll make it... Updates * Release of chapter 13 * New art piece * Chapters 1-12 fixing up * Updating of Joshua and Ember’s articles Reception Analysis The novel has gotten large amounts of reception, 99% being positive. This can be due to many reasons, one being the storie's deep story building, and expansive universe. According to three polls on the Jurassic Park Wiki, Malchom's Woods has receive 99% positive reviews. The 1% came from one user. Since it's initial release on July 21st, 2018, the story has grown a massive fandom of it's own right, from having fan art by it's followers, to having groundbreaking reviews, usually using the word “Excellent”, to describe it. Ratings the Arrow37: "4.5/5 stars... A very good fanfic!" Red the Dinosaur: "Malchom's Woods is Extremely Gripping!!" Owerslachlan: "It's great... This fanfic gives me a classic novel feel." Ragnorak Ghost: Woods is my fav. XD LOVE IT! Dinosaurus1: "Woods feels like Jurassic Park's novel tone... 8/10. Good fanfiction." BattleshipMan: "Original and interesting... 4 out of 5." MyNameIsRexy: "Excellent fanfic." Glitter Spriing: "Carnotaur has a lot of talent as a writer. Great job. Excellent fanfic." Carnotaurus walkeri: "Absolutely beautiful writing, I must say. Excellent fanfic." Diabolusaurus127: "Woods solves Fallen Kingdom’s problems. Great fanfic." GodzillasTortillaz21: “I love it. Great storyline, 9/10. Woods has likable and relatable characters, and a great storyline! Dodorex1002382: OMG! Man, Carnotaur is the best at making Jurassic Park fan-fics! Woods is the BEST THING EVER!!!!!!!! Z15TYRANNO: “I’m a big fan of Carnotaur’s work.“ NanoLancensis: “Woods is intriguing.“ MikeShatter150: ”Woods is Very interesting, especially the parts where it is a velociraptors point of view.” the dragnor: “After finishing it I feel like I have officially read the Archosaur/Theropod Holy Book, Quite good interpretations and given details at the Sects, I say.” Copyright This work is protected by a copyright FANDOM law. Reproduction or distribution of this story without written permission by the author is prohibited. Copyright © 2018-2019 Malchom’s Woods, Inc. All rights reserved. Category:Malchom's Woods page